Vengeance
by Echostorm16
Summary: When you feel everything you love start slipping from your claws, it can break even the strongest warriors. Your mind becomes fixated on the source of your misery; it becomes an obsession that keeps you up at night. Sometimes the only thing that keeps your paws going every day, the only thing that drives your life, is vengeance.
1. Allegiances

**Hi there! :D This is my first warrior fanfiction (and really first ever fanfiction) that I've ever written. It is about the Clans we know, but several generations down the road and there are none of the cats from the books alive, or really even remembered. I hope you'll read, review, and enjoy ^^ I accept all criticism because I know that there is a lot I can improve on :)**

**ALLEGIANCES**

_**ϟThunderClanϟ **_

**Leader: **Ivystar—grey tortoiseshell she-cat with piercing green eyes

**Deputy:** Lionfang—yellow tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice:__ Nightpaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Tornmist— gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes

**Warriors: **

Spottedbreeze—small mottled brown she-cat with bright blue eyes

Redclaw—large ginger tom with amber eyes

_ Apprentice: Echopaw_

Meadowheart—mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Brightfrost—pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkwing—light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Rowanblaze—flame-colored tom with ice blue eyes

Snowfall—spotted white she-cat with dark green eyes

Goldenfur—light gold tabby she-cat

_Apprentice: Swiftpaw_

Cloudleg—fluffy white tom

**Apprentices:**

Echopaw—dark ginger tom with white paws and dark blue eyes

Nightpaw—pretty pure black(except a white spot on forehead) she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftpaw—small gray-and-white tom with pale yellow eyes

**Queens:**

Forestpelt—pretty brown she-cat with leaf green eyes

_Kits: (Father: Redclaw)_

_Stonekit—thick-furred, dark brown tom with green eyes_

_Rainkit—gray she-cat with yellow eyes_

_Eaglekit—sandy colored tabby tom with amber eyes_

Silvertail―small silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

_Kits: Expecting (Father: Hawkwing)_

**Elders:**

Jaytalon—old gray and white tom with a grizzled mouth and faded blue eyes

Roseleaf—cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Flamefur—bright ginger cat with amber eyes; oldest cat in ThunderClan

* * *

_**✦WindClan✦ **_

**Leader: **Thornstar—large tabby tom with sleek, dark brown fur and blue eyes

**Deputy:** Dusktalon—medium sized black tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Sunspring—pretty yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Dustfur—light brown tabby tom

Leafclaw—pale gray she-cat

Ravenflight—quiet black tom with pale yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Rockpaw_

Whitepelt—white and pale ginger she-cat

Tigerscar—black and white tom

Cedarflower—brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderflame—light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Willowstripe—light gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Treepaw_

Brackenheart—light brown tom with white paws

Mistcloud—gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Rockpaw—dark gray tabby tom

Treepaw—light brown she-cat

**Queens:**

Mosstail—small white she cat with green eyes

_Kit: (Father: Dusktalon)_

_Lilykit—speckled gray she-cat with white belly and green eyes_

Fernpelt—cream-colored she-cat with tan patches

_Kits: Expecting (Father: Brackenheart)_

* * *

_**^ShadowClan^ **_

**Leader:**

Emberstar—dark gray she-cat with amber eyes; oldest leader

**Deputy:** Owlfoot—mottled dark brown tom with light green eyes

_ Apprentice: Icepaw_

**Medicine Cat:** Ashfern—light gray and white she-cat

**Warriors:**

Heatherwind—ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Mousepelt—light brown she-cat

_Apprentice: Dawnpaw_

Stormclaw—gray tabby tom with long claws

Gorsetail—brown tom with blue eyes

Blossomfur—pretty grayish-blue she-cat

Darkface—aggressive black tom

_Apprentice: Riverpaw_

Grassdawn—yellow tabby she-cat

Adderfang—thick-furred orange tom

Foxcloud—ginger tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw—light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Icepaw—white tom with black paws

Riverpaw—sleek gray tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Honeyfern—gray and white she-cat

_Kits: Expecting (Father: Gorsetail)_

* * *

_**~RiverClan~ **_

**Leader:**

Sandstar—yellow tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy:** Breezepool—large ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Graydapple—gray she-cat with amber eyes; oldest medicine cat

**Warriors:**

Blackcloud—large black and white tom

Tawnyheart—pretty ginger she-cat

Hazeltail—speckled brown she-cat

_Apprentice: Birchpaw_

Blizzardsky—sleek white she-cat

Greenfeather—brown tabby tom

Dewflower—grayish-blue she-cat

Silverwhisker—silvery-gray she-cat

Briardusk—dark brown tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Toadpaw_

Rainclaw—thick-furred gray tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Toadpaw—light brown tom

Birchpaw—dark red tom with fluffy tail

**Queens:**

Yellowtail—small tan she-cat with green eyes

_Kits: Expecting (Father: Briardusk)_

Leopardtail—pretty mottled she-cat with amber eyes

_Kits: (Father: Sandstar)_

_Ripplekit—small white she-cat with blue eyes_

_Thrushkit—fluffy speckled gray tom_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Another silent and crisp leaf-fall night hung over the lake, a warning that the beginning of leaf-bare was not far off. Silhouettes of lithe cats shattered the quiet air as they emerged from rustling undergrowth. Their compact bodies darted through the foliage, moving as quickly as paws would allow. They stopped outside a thick wall of thorns before filing through a small opening. At the other end of the tunnel, the line of cats separated. A single cat began moving towards a cave embedded in the imposing walls surrounding the encampment.

The cat quietly padded into the moonless cave. However, the one he was seeking to meet stood there already awoken by his intrusion. "What's happened Lionfang?" The voice was female, her words a little slurred with drowsiness. She shook her head, immediately attentive to her visitor.

The cat called Lionfang dipped his head in a smooth motion. He was a handsome golden tom, his amber eyes glinting with urgency as he raised his head to meet the she-cat's stare. He was breathing heavily and his paws ached but he had no time to rest.

"I apologize for disturbing your sleep Ivystar," he began, "but WindClan has been scented on our side of the border. We also spotted bones scattered about, no doubt from _our_ fresh-kill."

A cloud uncovered the moon overhead, allowing the soft light to fill the entrance of the cave. Ivystar, a small gray tortoiseshell, stared straight into her deputy's eyes, her piercing green gaze masking the thoughts going on in her pensive mind. It didn't take long to figure out what she was thinking though, her lips drawing back into a vicious snarl.

With an infuriated whip of her tail she stood up, striding out of her den. "Lionfang, gather up a battle force, we will drive those intruders out of our territory! Thornstar needs to be taught a hard lesson about the warrior code and what happens when you don't acknowledge it!"

* * *

Deep in a bramble bush on the other side of camp, a mottled brown she-cat stared lovingly at her three scurrying kits. Her denmate was a darker brown she-cat that purred with amusement. She was lying on her side, two kits curled up next to her. The two kits contrasted each other, one being a spotted white and the other being a flaming orange.

"They always have energy nowadays," the other she-cat mewed. "I don't know how you handle them Spottedbreeeze!"

The mother, called Spottedbreeze, looked towards her Clanmate. "You have kits, you should know, Forestpelt," she teased, looking at the two sleeping bundles of fur. The flame colored kit lifted his drowsy head before curled up closer to his mother. Forestpelt smiled warmly at her kits and wrapped her long tail protectively around them.

"Well Snowkit is already very well behaved, which is good since Rowankit is about as rowdy as Echokit over there," Forestpelt purred, motioning an ear to the dark ginger kit tripping over his own paws. He scampered towards his sister, a black kit with a white spot on her head, and wiggled his haunches. He leaped at her, barreling overthe unsuspecting kit and raising his head triumphantly.

"They're a pawful alright," Spottedbreeze sighed, though her eyes gleamed with amusement at their play. Her third kit was nestled quietly next to her, watching his brother and sister play. His pale gray and white pelt was unruffled unlike his siblings who were now covered with dust.

Echokit and his sister broke apart when a white furred warrior pushed his head into the nursery. He had icy blue eyes that blinked warmly at the kits and Spottedbreeze. She looked up at him, letting out a purr from deep within her throat. The warrior affectionately touched noses with the she-cat, purring quietly.

The moment was cut short, however, when his mate noticed something troubling in his gaze. "Did something happen Icewhisker?" Spottedbreeze questioned. She stopped purring, wondering what could have gone wrong on the patrol.

Icewhisker sighed, closing his eyes. "WindClan has been taking our prey again," he uttered at last. Forestpelt twitched an ear towards them, catching this bit of news. "We're going back out to drive them off," he concluded.

"Are you part of this patrol?" Spottedbreeze asked quietly. Icewhisker nodded and twitched to tip of his tail. The small black kit took this opportunity to pounce on it, holding it down with her paws. This eased the tension a little and the large tom looked back at his kit.

"Good catch Nightkit," he purred, flicking her nose with his tail tip. Nightkit beamed at his praise, standing up a little taller. Echokit bounded over to swat her ear, though he couldn't stop his paws and crashed clumsily into her. The two kits proceeded to wrestle with each other, mewling about who's going to win. The small gray and white kit padded to his father and looked quietly up towards him, able to sense something was wrong.

Icewhisker purred and touched noses with his last kit. "Swiftkit, when you all get big, I'm going to need you to be the thinker, and to keep these two out of trouble!" The little kit's eyes illuminated with pride and he nodded shyly. With a warm smile the white warrior padded over to his other two kits. They stopped wrestling when they noticed he was standing over them and they quickly tried to smooth out their fur.

"Nightkit, Echokit, you two will become fine warriors! But make sure you pay attention to your mentors, you're close to being apprentices now," Icewhisker said, adding a little sternness in his voice. He smiled at his kits and licked them both on the top of their heads. Nightkit shuffled her paws in embarrassment and Echokit puffed out his tiny chest.

"Oh we will!" he squeaked, jumping. "We'll become as good of warriors as you!" His father purred in amusement and looked at all three of them.

"I know you will," he purred, turning back to his mate. Lionfang yowled from the middle of camp, calling the warriors he picked together. "I have to go now," he murmured, touching noses with Spottedbreeze again. "I'll return soon."

The mottled brown she-cat licked his cheek, pain searing her eyes. She knew how ruthless WindClan had been the last couple moons. "You'd better come back," she whispered, nuzzling her cheek against his. Icewhisker stared into her eyes a moment longer before hastening to meet with the rest of the patrol.

* * *

The patrol was moving fast towards the border, minds set on one goal: to completely drive out the WindClan warriors for good. The thieves had to be taught a lesson if they were ever going to stop taking ThunderClan's prey. The warriors that made up the patrol were Lionfang, Redclaw, Icewhisker, Ashtail, Hawkpaw, and Brightpaw. The white warrior looked at his apprentice, Hawkpaw, who was determined to prove himself in battle.

"Don't be a hero, there probably aren't any apprentices in this raid so if you fight a warrior, you need to stick with Brightpaw," he instructed, keeping pace with the smaller cat. Hawkpaw nodded, then looked at his fellow apprentice. Brightpaw had heard Icewhisker and nodded as well. They ran closer together, eyes concentrated ahead. The young cats were almost ready to be warriors and they flexed their claws; this would be more than just a border skirmish.

Icewhisker knew he wouldn't have to worry about the apprentices now and he started preparing himself mentally for the battle. _They can't keep doing this_, he thought, his claws digging into the soft dirt as the patrol charged. _They need to be shown what ThunderClan is made of!_

After several more minutes the patrol closed in on the border. There was half-eaten prey scattered around, unfinished and shredded to bits. Icewhisker knew they were close. He was disgusted at the sight and it only made his drive to win stronger. _They don't even show the prey respect when they catch it._

"What a waste, they steal our food and don't finish it," Ashtail growled, echoing Icewhiskers thoughts. The rest of the patrol squinted their eyes in anger as Hawkpaw sniffed a half-eaten squirrel and scrunched up his nose.

"Smells like those mangy WindClan cats," he muttered, kicking dirt over the prey. Brightpaw nudged her friend away from the lost prey, not wanting them to get distracted. Redclaw twitched his ear before his eyes got wide in fear.

"Mouse-dung!" he spat, looking around. Lionfang shot the ginger tom a questioning look. "We didn't even notice the wind changed," he hissed quietly. "We're upwind now!" The patrol looked worried, knowing they were giving away their position. They didn't have to worry long as four WindClan warriors stepped out from the undergrowth, their shoulders rippling beneath their short fur. Their gait was filled with confidence, their faces plastered with sneers.

One of them stepped forward, a black tom with amber eyes. He was appeared stronger than the average slender WindClan warrior, his muscles itching to pounce on the patrol. "So you cowards did show up," he jeered. Icewhisker recognized him as Dusktalon, the WindClan deputy. The other three cats stepped forward, tails lashing and claws unsheathed. They seemed undaunted by being outnumbered, which made Icewhisker uneasy.

_Why are they so confident?_ he thought, extending his claws. He got his answer when four more cats stepped out behind them. The patrol was completely surrounded. He felt Hawkpaw press against him and he touched his apprentice's shoulder with his tail. "We won't give up," he murmured to Hawkpaw, feeling the young cat shivering. He wished he could believe his own words though. _We fell right into their trap!_

A large brown tom stepped forward from the second wave of enemies. Icewhisker felt his blood freeze when the bulky cat stepped out into the moonlight. It was Thornstar, leader of WindClan, and the one responsible for all of ThunderClan's misery. "Well, well, you brought kits along," he purred maliciously. He glared at Brightpaw and Hawkpaw, baring his teeth. The apprentices slunk back into the group as they avoided his piercing gaze.

Lionfang growled at the huge leader, showing no fear. "You _will_ stay out of our territory!" he snarled, flexing his claws. Thornstar's lip curled as he hissed at the deputy, his cold eyes fixated on the golden tom. Lionfang didn't wait for him to act as lunged at the larger cat, sinking teeth into his shoulder. The leader shook him off swiftly and flung him to the ground.

Icewhisker prepared to leap onto Thornstar when he was plowed into by a pale gray she-cat. She stood over him as he lay on his back, then bit down towards his throat. With quick reflexes he battered her belly with his hind claws, seconds before she would have dealt a serious wound. Hawkpaw swept her legs and sent her to the ground as Brightpaw followed up by biting down hard on her back leg.

Their teamwork sent the she-cat screeching and tearing out of the battle. Icewhisker gave the apprentices an approving nod then went to help out Lionfang with Thornstar. The golden deputy was backed against a tree and bleeding from many wounds, though that didn't stop him snarling at his opponent. The vicious leader smirked and lunged forward to finish him off, no hesitation to end another cat's life. Icewhisker launched himself into the dark brown cat, catching him off guard. He dug his claws into Thornstar's pelt and gripped as hard as he could.

Lionfang huffed as he stumbled to his paws, nodding gratefully to his white friend. "You need to go back to camp, you're too badly inj-" Icewhisker was thrown off by the other warrior's sheer strength. He felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs as he smacked into the firm ground. His head smashed into a small rock on the ground, his vision going blurry and his mind filled with pain. Dazed, he saw a dark shadow pad towards him, and his legs struggled in vain to get up.

_I guess this is how it ends for me…_ Icewhisker thought, fighting just to stay conscious. _I know Spottedbreeze will raise our kits to become great assets to ThunderClan._ His mind filled with dull images of his family; his mate Spottedbreeze, and his kits Nightkit, Swiftkit, and Echokit. A crackling purr quietly raised from his throat the same instant as Thornstar's teeth entered it.


	3. Chapter 1 - Watching the Warriors

**Chapter One – Watching the Warriors**

_Several moons passed…_

Echopaw crouched low to the ground, his belly fur scraping the loose dirt. He silently crept forward, moving painfully slow. His paws pressed lightly on the earth, spreading his weight properly as to not alert his prey. A flash of movement in the corner of his eye! He launched his body forward, hooking a front claw into the soft skin of his prey.

He landed triumphantly on his paws, beaming at the drifting leaf he had snagged. The dark ginger apprentice purred, kneading the ground excitedly. He heard a scoff a few fox-lengths away. Rowanpaw padded out from the shadows of a fern, a sneer spreading on his face. Echopaw glared at the flaming orange tom and tried to keep his hackles from rising.

"You're about a moon away from being a warrior so it's about time to leave your kit days behind, Echopaw," he mocked, laughing at the leaf on the other apprentice's claw. His ice blue eyes glinted with scorn.

Echopaw shifted in embarrassment, but his fur still stood up along his spine. "I don't get why you have a problem with me!" he spat, glaring at the cat that used to be his friend in the nursery. "I can tell you left your nursery days behind. Now you're just a bossy jerk." He pushed past the larger tom, stalking back into camp with a huff. _I don't care about stupid Rowanpaw. He's just a mouse-brained know-it-all._

"I do hope you'll be at my warrior ceremony at sunhigh," Rowanpaw called back to him. Echopaw had completely forgotten that he and Snowpaw were becoming warriors today, being a moon older than Spottedbreeze's kits.

"I'll go because Snowpaw is actually my friend!" Echopaw shot back. He turned away and pushed his way into the apprentices' den, a nap seeming a lot more inviting than a daily fight with the dung-brained apprentice. He curled up in his soft, mossy nest and drifted quietly to sleep.

* * *

A soft paw jabbing into his side pulled Echopaw out of his deep slumber. He lifted his head up lazily and saw a blurry outline of Nightpaw standing over him. "The ceremony is starting!" she hissed through her teeth. The dark ginger apprentice dragged himself out his nest, shaking his head.

Nightpaw bounded out of the apprentices' den with her job now completed. He followed his sister, yawning and flicking an ear. He wasn't really in the mood to watch Rowanpaw's ego swell before his very eyes. _I don't think his head can contain that much self-importance._ Echopaw purred at his thoughts, settling down next to his brother and sister.

Snowpaw and Rowanpaw were sitting on either side of Ivystar. The flame colored tom was almost the size of ThunderClan's slender leader as he puffed out his chest with pride. Their pelts were shimmering in the sunlight, freshly groomed by their mother Forestpelt. She was crouched nearby, beaming at her kits finally becoming warriors. Echopaw felt a twinge of envy at the two apprentices and then a rush of excitement knowing his turn was coming up.

Echopaw noticed Meadowheart was pulling Roseleaf out of the elder's den. The cream colored elder was muttering and grumbling the whole way to the group. "Once you've seen one warrior ceremony, you've seen them all…" She sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws and staring up at the Highledge. Despite her complaining there was still an excited gleam in her eyes as she watching the Clan's heritage continue.

"I, Ivystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Ivystar looked at the gathered cats then slowly scanned her vision to the soon to be warriors. Snowpaw's eyes gleamed with nervousness and pride. She was sitting tall, trying to be still. On the other side of the ThunderClan leader, Rowenpaw was doing the exact opposite. He was now shuffling his paws anxiously, a complete reversal of his pompous attitude not too long before, and he was not able to stop fidgeting his tail.

"Rowanpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ivystar said, turning to the restless apprentice.

Echopaw imagined he was standing in his denmate's place, knowing he wouldn't hesitate to recite to two words. "I do," he mouthed the same moment Rowanpaw spoke them. Ivystar nodded and turned to his sister, her gaze warm.

"And Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ivystar asked.

"I do," she declared, her voice loud and clear. Echopaw smiled for his friend, and noticed Redclaw sitting up straighter. He figured their father was filled with pride as he watched them become full warriors of the Clan. Echopaw felt a hollow feeling in his stomach, knowing full well his father would only be able to watch from StarClan. Ever since Redclaw became his mentor he became like a second father to him. He knew that Icewhisker was a close friend of his and watching him get slain by Thornstar scarred him deeply. Echopaw grinned; he was absolutely proud to have Redclaw as his mentor.

He remembered all the times Rowanpaw glared at him when he went training or hunting and an idea popped into his head. _Maybe he doesn't like me because his father's my mentor? He's probably jealous that I get more attention from him!_ His anger towards the bossy cat melted a little, feeling a pang of sympathy for him. He made a note to ask him about it later and snapped his attention back to the ceremony.

"Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Rowanpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Rowanblaze. StarClan honors your courage and determination," Ivystar paused for a second. "Snowpaw, from this moment onwards, you will be known as Snowfall. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and bravery."

"Rowanblaze! Snowfall!" The Clan chanted loudly for their new warriors. Echopaw yowled the names with them, feeling the happiness permeate the air. The Clan needed something good to come their way, after moons of feeling the pressure of WindClan at the border.

_Thornstar won't take away this moment._ Echopaw looked at Nightpaw and Swiftpaw who were joining the rest of the Clan in crowding around the two new warriors. He purred at the thought of their chance coming up and he was itching to stand atop the Highledge with his siblings. _Soon the Clan will have three more warriors ready to prove themselves!_


End file.
